


Life,According to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Funny Little Brain

by Liliya_Lokison



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliya_Lokison/pseuds/Liliya_Lokison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is new on campus. Sherlock Holmes is his new sociopath of a flat mate. What will life be like in flat 221B Backers hall? Will John ever stop fantasizing about Sherlock's lips... Probably not. But he might. It's less then likely but it could possibly happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life,According to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Funny Little Brain

**Author's Note:**

> So guys/girls/that magical purple flying rainbow Unicorn of power this is just a prompt for a story that will go by that same tittle. as always thanks to my amazing beta FrostIronFTW.
> 
> disclaimer:I own nothing but my crazy ideas
> 
> P.s enjoy please :) and thank you for reading.

John stood in front of a rooming complex labeled 221B, ready to knock on the door. But before he could, someone came up behind him and opened it instead.

He was shocked, and had not seen the other student's face: he had only heard a deep voice saying "Hello John."

John was somewhat scared but stood his ground. "Ummm hello, but who are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

The other boy turned around. He was tall, extremely pale and thin, he had longish dark brown curly hair, eyes that were an amazing mix of light blue and grey, and full lips... John had to internally scold himself for thinking about what those lips could do to him.

When the mysterious boy spoke again John was mesmerized.

"Well, your luggage tags say John Watson, but that could easily be a family member's luggage and you could have simply forgotten to remove the tags. So I could be wrong by assuming that if it weren't for the fact that your class schedule has the name John Watson on the top, which would most likely be your name. That and I was just informed my new flat mate, John Watson, had arrived." The boy finished with a smile. John was impressed but slightly irritated that the boy still hadn't given him his name.

"That answers only one question." John stated, before finally asking what the other boy's name was. The boy looked confused for a moment before he suddenly remembered what John had asked.

"Oh, right. Names Sherlock Holmes." He answered. Then Sherlock winked and disappeared upstairs.

John felt flustered already. Well… this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> so if you guys wanna read anymore be sure to let me know in the comments... And if you hate me for making this up then... Fire an arrow at something and pretend its me that's what I do... Just don't actually hurt anyone cuz that's not good.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed reading this :) have a good day or night or tree or whatever.


End file.
